1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light sensing element, an array substrate having the light sensing element and a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus having the light sensing element. More particularly, the present invention relates to a light sensing element having a simple structure and an improved opening ratio, an array substrate having the light sensing element and an LCD apparatus having the light sensing element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a light sensing element senses a light that is provided from an exterior to an electronic apparatus so as to sense a position where the light is incident. A liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus having the light sensing element is disclosed in 56.3 Society for Information Display (SID) by Willem den Boer et al., which is entitled “Active Matrix LCD with Integrated Optical Touch Screen”. A plurality of the light sensing elements is arranged in a matrix shape to generate a position information corresponding to a position of the externally provided light. The light sensing elements may sense a fingerprint. Also, a touch panel may include the light sending elements.
The LCD panel includes the light sensing element so as to sense the light. The light sensing element may be formed on an array substrate of the LCD panel.
A pixel region of the array substrate is not small so that the light sensing element may not have enough space on the array substrate. When a transmissive LCD apparatus or a reflective-transmissive LCD apparatus includes the light sensing element, opening ratio of the LCD apparatus is decreased. In addition, a number of elements formed in one pixel region of the array substrate is increased so that the structure of the array substrate is complicated, thereby decreasing a yield of the LCD apparatus. Furthermore, a signal interference may be generated between the elements in the pixel region.
The present invention is directed towards overcoming problems and disadvantages of the related art.